This Friday Night
by dapperyklutz
Summary: Bored out of their minds on a rainy Friday night, The Warblers sulked in the common room. But then, Kurt has an idea that involves Blaine and Katy Perry. And it turns out they haven't really missed out on the fun they were supposed to have that night.


_Hi, I'm DapperyKlutz, and thank you for dropping by this story._

_I would just like to personally thank each and everyone of you who have read, favorited, alerted and reviewed in my previous Klaine one-shot fic **Gives Me Courage**. Your reviews brought tears to my eyes and gave me courage and hope. Thank you all so much, it means a lot. You're all amazing. :)_

_Now, this short one-shot fic was written for a purpose. I've been feeling down lately, what with all the drama about life and my loaded school work, so I just decided to write myself something happy and... free, for lack of better term. I apologize if there are errors, and if this doesn't meet your Klaine standards. Anyhow, I still hope that you'll enjoy reading this. __Also, I also altered a few words in the song to make it more entertaining._

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Glee, nor the song used in this story. Kudos goes to Ryan Murphy, Fox, and Katy Perry's magic._

* * *

**This Friday Night**

"What can we possibly do on a Friday night?" grumbled Wes, feet propped up on the coffee table in the Junior and Senior's dorm building's common room as he surveyed the room filled with the Warblers with a bored look.

"Dance on table tops?" suggested David unhelpfully, slamming his Calculus book shut and shoving it in his bag carelessly as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I want to go to bed but I feel too lazy." He pouted at this statement and Kurt couldn't help but snort at that.

"Seriously, David? Feeling lazy to sleep? What's next - feeling lazy to breathe?" said Kurt sarcastically from his spot on the couch, filing his fingernails as the rest laughed at his biting remark, making David scowl at the countertenor.

"Buzz kill," he muttered darkly, earning an innocent smile from the diva and he couldn't help but smile back in amusement.

Blaine, who was seated beside Kurt on the couch and had his head resting on the latter's shoulder lazily, was just staring in space - earphones intact as he listened to music in Kurt's iPhone, not really knowing what was going on around him. Apparently, the Warblers had planned to go out that night and have a crazy, fun time with each other. But unfortunately, rain started to pour down heavily by late afternoon, thus resulting to all of them backing out of their plan. Disappointed, they just decided to have a bonding in the common room in their dorm, since all of them lived in the same building. But then again, they didn't feel the drive or the high-spirit to even think of what to do.

Just then, Kurt heard humming from beside him. Well, he actually felt the vibration of the humming since the one making the sound had his head on his shoulder. Blushing at their close proximity, Kurt had gotten pretty used to his and Blaine's affectionate and touchy-feely... friendship. If it was even friendship that they have, per se. Friends don't hold hands for long periods of time, and friends definitely don't have any inappropriate thoughts for the other - well, in Kurt's case anyhow. But that's beside the point. They're friends and that's it, it's going to remain that way.

_For now, at least_, thought Kurt idly, then snapping back to reality once more as he felt and heard Blaine hum again. Leaning his head slightly to hear what song Blaine was listening to, he wasn't surprised when he heard the familiar tune of another Katy Perry song. Shaking his head in amusement, the countertenor couldn't help but find the dapper Warbler's love for Katy Perry adorable and endearing.

_Wait... hang on a minute there_. Kurt immediately recognized the song and thought that it would be the perfect song to liven things up in the room. He surveyed quickly what the rest of the Warblers were doing, and wasn't at all surprised when he saw some were either playing in their PSP, or texting, or talking about random things, or staring out the window in David's case, and sighing every now and then in Wes's case. Feeling a grin spread his face, he gently nudged Blaine's head that immediately jerked up and looked at him in surprise and confusion.

Removing the left earphone, the hazel-eyed Warbler said in mild concern, "What's up? Did I miss anything? Something?"

Chuckling, Kurt shook his head and replied, "You didn't miss anything, Blaine. But all of us are definitely missing out on the fun that we're supposed to have tonight."

"Ah, well yes, I agree. But I've got Katy Perry with me," said Blaine, grinning so wide his dimples were prominent in his cheeks. He didn't miss the blush that graced Kurt's cheeks, feeling his cheeks go warm as well. "Uhm... I mean, I've got her music in your iPhone. Yeah, that's what I meant to say."

Kurt rolled his eyes and, finally remembering what his purpose for nudging Blaine was, started to grin his own grin as he leaned closer towards Blaine and whispered, "Well, the main reason why I interrupted you from your sound trip is because I just had this fabulous idea of singing THAT song you're listening to so we can liven things up here."

Blaine, feeling himself go even warmer than necessary at the extremely close contact of Kurt's lips to his ear - well, face really - and thanking God all the same for managing to keep a straight face, willing himself to not break out into the biggest and dopiest grin ever.

After five slow, agonizing yet oh-so mesmerizing seconds, Kurt finally leaned away - not noticing Blaine's sigh of slight disappointment due to the lack of warmth and closeness. But nonetheless, when his brain functioned once more over what the beautiful countertenor just said, he felt his eyes widen in realization, not missing Kurt's soft giggle at his rather late reaction.

"So, what do you say? Do you think you're up for another Katy Perry impromptu?" teased Kurt, though there was a hint of uncertainty laced in his voice, not really knowing what the dapper boy's reaction will be.

"Are you kidding me? You had me at Katy Perry!" exclaimed Blaine in a hushed tone, not wanting to gain attention from the rest of their friends. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, he reached over Kurt for his bag and quickly retrieved his portable speaker, looking at Kurt smugly who had an eyebrow raised in amusement. "What? I always come prepared. Boy scouts' honor."

Kurt just rolled his eyes at Blaine good-naturedly as the latter removed the headphones connected to Kurt's iPhone and connected said device to his portable speaker. He paused the song beforehand and pressed the rewind button so that it would start at the beginning of the song. Finally, he turned his speaker to its maximum level and, turning to the amazingly breathtaking boy beside him, he addressed him:

"Care to sing with me this time?"

Kurt looked at Blaine in surprise, not expecting this proposition at all. After all, he just suggested his idea to him - but he would be stupid if he pass up this chance of singing with Blaine freakin' Montgomery in public. Well, the Warblers to be more specific, but still.

Letting himself smile widely, he nodded his head in a not-too-eager-but-not-too-forced kind of way.

"I thought you'd never ask." He meant that literally, but for sure the other took it figuratively.

Setting his speaker and Kurt's phone on the coffee table, Blaine stood up and offered his hand for him to take - which Kurt accepted immediately, giving it a slight squeeze before letting go once he was pulled up from the couch. In unison, they both cleared their throats and almost instantly everyone's eyes darted towards them. Blaine, being the more confident one, let a smirk grace his face as he loosened his Dalton tie sans blazer. All of them were actually out of their blazers, and just had their long-sleeved polo shirts rolled to their elbows, which were either tucked or untucked.

"Since everyone in this room is just _dying_ of boredom -" Wes snorted but continued to listen nonetheless when both Blaine and Kurt aimed him pointed looks. "- Kurt and I finally decided to put some life into all of our pathetically hopeless faces. If you may, Kurt, please do the honors."

Blaine gestured his arm to Kurt chivalrously as he bowed his head a little in the direction his arm was pointing at. Playing along, Kurt replied with a "Thank you, kind sir" and pressed the play button in his iPhone, making sure to also put his phone's volume in its maximum. And all of a sudden, a drum beat filled the common room as each Warbler perked up at the song - familiar with the genre.

And it was then when Blaine started to sing in a rich and pure tenor voice.

_"There's a stranger in my bed_

_There's a pounding in my head_

_Glitter all over the room_

_Pink flamingos in the pool_

_I smell like a mini bar_

_David's passed out in the yard_

_Wes is on the barbecue_

_This a hickey or a bruise?"_

He walked over the couch, but not before shoving off Wes's feet off the couch and pulling him up from his slouched position. He noticed that some of the Warblers were tapping their feet to the tune as they laughed at the lines the lead altered, while some bobbed their heads and while others produced their own harmony to add in to the tune of the song, much like in their performance of 'Teenage Dream'. He then started to make his own little dance steps by the fifth line, earning hoots from the others as he let himself go loose from the up-beat music.

When it reached the pre-chorus, though, he was interrupted by Kurt's voice - looking over at him in mild surprise but grinning all the same as the latter grinned back at him and winked.

_"Pictures of last night ended up online _

_I'm screwed. Oh well. _

_It's a blacked out blur but I'm pretty sure_

_It ruled. Damn!"_

Kurt made shocked and bitchy faces, earning laughs from the rest as he also made his way towards where Blaine was standing, grinning at him happily as they both belted out in the chorus together in beautiful harmony:

_"Last Friday night_

_Yeah, we danced on table tops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah, we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard -"_

Both boys blushed darkly by the fourth line in the chorus, but let it pass as they both got lost in the magic that is Katy Perry's music, and also the back-up harmonies their friends had finally found. They danced around in circles, eyes locked on each other and failing to notice the smirking faces of Wes and David. And as if reading each other's minds, all the Warblers let themselves get lost into the music as they stood up from their seats and belted out the last two verses of the chorus with Kurt and Blaine, shocking them out of their heavy eye-_cough_-sex-_cough-cough_-contact.

_"- Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a ménage à trois_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna sto-op (woah-oh)_

_But this Friday night, do it all again_

_But this Friday night, do it all again."_

All of them danced to the beat, even the klutzy Warbler Jimmy didn't care if he bumped into the tables and chairs because he was having so much fun he wouldn't even notice that bruises would soon appear on his sides later that night.

Grinning, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands and spun him around, eliciting a melodious laugh from the countertenor as they finished the chorus with him gently yet teasingly brushing his side along Blaine's, causing the latter to shiver involuntarily in delight as his heart skipped a beat when Kurt winked at flirtatiously.

_Oh my Gaga, did I just do that?_ Kurt thought frantically, but brushed it off immediately because he was having too much fun to care.

_Holy crap, Kurt just winked!_ Blaine thought to himself, feeling his cheeks heat up but couldn't help as he winked flirtatiously back at Kurt who turned a slight shade of pink. _Oh, man, this is awesome. Thank you, Katy Perry!_

Wes and David, who still maintained to keep an eye on the two, glanced at each other and smirked triumphantly.

_"Trying to connect the dots_

_Don't know what to tell my boss_

_Think the city towed my car_

_Chandelier is on the floor."_

Kurt started to sing the first half of the second verse of the song as he pulled away from Blaine and made gestures with his hands and face to make it even more entertaining. Blaine, not wanting to be outdone, decided to cut in the second half of the verse, making Kurt turn around and look at him amusingly, one eyebrow raised and a half-smirk graced his lips.

_"Ripped your favorite party dress_

_Warrant's out for my arrest_

_Think I need a ginger ale_

_That was such an epic fail."_

Blaine pointed at Kurt when he sang the first line, making the latter gasp in mock-shock as he played along as well. The rest of the Warblers hummed the founded harmony while some of them clapped their hands to the beat. But some of them, namely Wes and David, decided to get even looser so they both stood on the tables, David's tie completely loose while Wes's tie was tied around his forehead Ninja Turtle-style.

This time, Kurt and Blaine let the rest of the Warblers sing the pre-chorus.

_"Pictures of last night ended up online _

_They're screwed. Oh well. _

_It's a blacked out blur but we're pretty sure_

_It ruled. Damn!"_

Some even had the guts to look squarely at them both, mostly David and Wes who threw their socks at their obviously love-struck friends. Kurt yelped and aimed his two crazy friends a disgusted look before grinning menacingly and throwing David's sock straight into Wes's open mouth since he was laughing. The entire room erupted into laughter as they sang the chorus in-between their laughs, Blaine having tears stream down his face from laughing too hard at Wes's horrified expression, to David's comical expression and to Kurt's smug look.

_"Last Friday night_

_Yeah, we danced on table tops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah, we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a ménage à trois_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're going to sto-op (woah-oh)_

_But this Friday night, do it all again_

_But this Friday night, do it all again."_

By the last verse of the chorus, everyone was singing along now and having the Wes's unfortunate sock incident thrown into the back of their minds. For now, it was the time to get loose and have fun - thanks to Katy Perry's magic.

All of them chanted the _"T.G.I.F."_ part before the saxophone solo took place. Blaine, having regained his composure, grabbed Kurt's hand and led him into a simple swing step; spinning the taller boy around at the last minute and making Kurt's back hit his chest in a soft thud.

_"Last Friday night_

_Yeah, we danced on table tops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah, we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard -"_

Hearing, rather than seeing, Blaine knew the rest of the Warblers were crowded on the middle of the common room, dancing and singing to the last lines of the song. And most definitely not wanting to let go of Kurt just yet, Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's hips and swayed him in synch to the music that was blasting loudly from the coffee table. Kurt, not wanting to be outdone by the dapper Warbler, decided to move his hips sensually against Blaine's, eliciting a gasp and a restrained groan from the latter. Grinning, the countertenor wrapped one hand around his neck, pulling him closer - if that were even possible since there was negative space between them.

Blaine, whose thoughts are now completely muddled and unable to think straight due to the extremely close proximity of Kurt and his tantalizing scent surrounding his senses, rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder as Kurt's other hand rested on top of where his hand was rested on his hip.

_"Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a ménage à trois_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're going to sto-op (woah-oh)_

_This Friday night, do it all again."_

When the last note ended, everyone erupted into cheers and laughter as Kurt and Blaine became aware of where they exactly were. Letting each other go instantly albeit reluctantly, both boys shared shy smiles - faces beet red as they realized the display of affection they just showed.

"That was freakin' awesome!" yelled one of the Warblers and everyone cheered and voiced out their agreements as well.

"Let's sing another one!" said Jimmy who was now massaging his sides, a slightly pained expression in his face but the happiness was more prominent.

Looking at each other, Kurt and Blaine grinned. Their plan worked and the fun was just about to start. As David went to the coffee table to choose another up-beat song, Blaine took the opportunity and intertwined his fingers with Kurt. The latter looked up in surprise before turning pink.

"That was amazing," said Blaine breathlessly. "_You_ were amazing."

Kurt's face lit up as he replied just as breathlessly, "It's all thanks to your obsessive love for Katy Perry. But other than that, you totally rocked the song."

They shared grins at this and Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand, the latter squeezing back. When their eyes connected, Kurt felt his breath hitch in his throat when he saw the emotions dancing in Blaine's hazel eyes. And Blaine, well… he was torn between kissing Kurt or confessing his love for him. But before both parties can delve into their own personal thoughts, a song from RENT started, distracting them both and making the rest of the Warblers laugh at David's song choice as they all began to dance at the intro.

Though, Kurt couldn't help but conclude that somehow, along the way the evening turned out, he and Blaine _are_ probably more than friends.

_I can wait,_ thought Kurt as David decided to take the lead this time. _As long as it's Blaine, I'll wait for as long as I can._

_I'll tell him soon,_ thought Blaine determinedly. And as he looked at Kurt once more, dancing and singing along with a happy expression etched on his porcelain face, he knew that this boy was meant for him. _Soon, we'll be a real teenage dream._

**Fin (?)**

* * *

_I'm not really satisfied with how the ending turned out, but that's what my instincts told me to write. Hope they weren't too OOC._

_Anyways, reviews are love. Whether it's positive, negative, or even constructive criticism. Please let me know what you think. :)_


End file.
